destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again
Something Wicca This Way Comes is the first episode of Season 1 written by Sol and episode number 179 between both series Charmed and Destined. This is a two hours season premier. Summary For a complete plot of Something Wicca This Way Comes Again... Again! go here. CHARMED AGAIN, AGAIN - '''After 24 years, the battle between good and evil begins again. But this time it's up to the children of the Charmed Ones, to maintain the balance of good over evil. The Charmed Ones´s children must implement everything they have learned from the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth, in order to keep evil at bay. ''DESTINED 'a Charmed spin-off The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here To read the book version for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited Characters *4 little girls *Young Prue, Wyatt and Chris Magical Notes Book of Shadows Spells Vanishing Spell Let the object of Objection Become but A Dream As I cause the Seen to be Unseen Power of Nine Spell Nine we are, and the evil to vanquish we want. Nine are here, to make this evil no more exist Beings Sender Demons This demons were sent by Ayacha to end the Warren Line. Ayacha High level demon that came back from his captivity to destroy the Warren Line. He had faced a Warren ancestor before, Pamela Bousquet. She ban him once she was unable to vanquish him for good. Powers *Energy Balls (Sender Demons) *Orb Shield (Wyatt) *Molecular Immobilization (Melinda & Piper from the past) *Telekinesis (Prue J. & Ayacha) *Time Travel (Prue J.) *Premonition (Phoebe) *Advanced Telekinesis (Prue J.) *Orbing (Wyatt, Chris, Paige, Tamora, Pandora, Junior) *Shimmering (Sender Demons) *Levitation (Cassandra) *Healing (Paige) *Beaming (Prue J., Charlotte & Cassandra) *Reconstitution (Ayacha) *Fire Balls (Ayacha) *Telekinetic Orbing (Chris) *Deflection (Cassandra) vanishing spell - do not copy.png|Vanishing Spell power of nine page - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|The Power Of Nine Ayacha page - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Ayacha sender demons page - copyright symbol - do not copy.png|Sender Demons Music *All About Us - t.A.T.u (Album: The Best) opening *Who We Are - Imagine Dragons (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire soundtrack) Notes & Trivia *This is the very first episode of Destined and episode 179 between both series Charmed and Destined; *The title of this episode references to Charmed first episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes; *Initialy, this episode was made to air in two parts; *Out of the entire family, Prue is the first one to be seen in Destined; *Since moment one, it´s notorious the unusual relationship between Wyatt and Prue; *Phoebe Halliwell dies in this episode, but her daughter Prue goes back in time with Wyatt and Chris to stop that from happening. She succeeds; *A glimpse to the future, shows that Prue will have at least one daughter. It is also seen another three girls. It is still unknown who these girls are; *Prue receives a new power Telekinetic Molecular Combustion, which is some kind of Advance Telekinesis. She can explode something just by moving it; *Prue´s hands movements when using telekinesis is very similar to her late Aunt Prue´s and to Penny´s; *It is known that, neither the twins, Henry Jr. and Cassandra haven´t receive any charges yet; *It´s known that Prue is also a Twice Blessed Child, just like her cousin Wyatt; *Prue's first quote, "Sorry, I'm late", is a reference to OUAT's Evil Queen. Prue uses that quote a few times during the show. Curiously, Lana Parilla is a mayor recurring character in season 2; *Prue closes the door at the end of the episode just like her Aunt Prue used to do. Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:DESTINED